Im Schein des Mondes
by kisssanitygoodbye
Summary: Eigentlich wollte Pansy nur einen Spaziergang machen und die Sterne beobachten, die sie so sehr liebt. Doch dann kommt alles anders....


Ein kleiner OneShot von mir, den ich vor längerer Zeit mal geschrieben hab...ich hoffe er gefällt euch!

Lob und Kritik ist beides gern gesehen zwinker

--

„Was tust du hier?", fragte ich überrascht, als ich nur noch wenige Meter vom Schwarzen See entfernt war und eine Gestalt erkannte, die gegen meinen Lieblingsbaum gelehnt im Gras saß. Ich hatte die Sterne beobachtet, die ich so sehr liebte, bevor ich mich dazu entschlossen hatte, mich für einen Augenblick an den See zu setzen.

„Was geht dich das an?", bekam ich als Antwort, musste mich aber konzentrieren, das Gesagte zu verstehen, da die Stimme meines Gesprächspartners durch Alkohol sehr verzerrt klang.

„Du sitzt auf meinem Stammplatz, also geht es mich was an.", sagte ich ruhig und trat ein paar Schritte näher an die Person heran. Obwohl es stockdunkel war, spürte ich, dass mein Gegenüber mich ansah, es sagte jedoch nichts. Es war totenstill hier draußen und irgendwie genoss ich diese Ruhe. Sanfter Wind brachte mein Haar zum Tanzen, was mir ein Lächeln entlockte.

„Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte ich leise und machte abermals ein paar Schritte vorwärts.

„Du tust es doch sowieso, also bringt es nichts, wenn ich jetzt „nein" sage."

„Damit hast du Recht.", gab ich zurück und ließ mich neben die Person, die um einiges größer war als ich selbst, ins Gras gleiten.

„Ist alles okay, Draco?", flüsterte ich und legte eine Hand sanft auf seine Schulter, worauf er zusammen zuckte wie ein Welpe bei einem Gewitter.

„Sieht es so aus?" Erwartungsvoll sah er mich an und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche, deren Inhalt ich als Feuerwhiskey identifizieren konnte.

„Nicht wirklich, nein."

„Na eben, dann frag nicht."

„Man macht das aber so. Man fragt Leute, wie es ihnen geht."

„Das tut man nur bei Menschen, die einem wichtig sind." Dracos Stimme klang schwach und brüchig, was sicher nicht nur mit dem Alkohol zu tun hatte.

„Stimmt. Deswegen frage ich ja.", sagte ich leise und lächelte leicht.

Nun, da ich Draco so nah war, konnte ich im Mondlicht sein Gesicht sehen, dessen blasse Haut unnatürlich leuchtete. Das selbstbewusste Glänzen in den eisgrauen Augen war verschwunden, wahrscheinlich war dies der Grund gewesen, warum ich mich zu ihm gesetzt hatte.

„Ach komm schon, Pansy. Ich bin dir nicht wichtig, und umgekehrt ist es genauso. Das weißt du."

„Ach, tu ich das? Ich dachte eigentlich immer, wir wären so etwas wie Freunde.", bemerkte ich und versuchte, meine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wenn Draco es nicht konnte, wollte wenigstens ich einen klaren Kopf bewahren.

„Tja, falsch gedacht, vermute ich." Obwohl der Inhalt seines Satzes eigentlich verletzend war, wirkte das Gesagte nicht so, da die Art, wie seine Stimme klang alles andere als hart war. Sie war sanft und erstickt.

„Soll ich dich alleine lassen?", fragte ich mit einem etwas gereiztem Ton in der Stimme und erhob mich langsam. Da keine Antwort kam, drehte ich mich um, doch gerade, als ich den ersten Schritt Richtung Schloss machen wollte, spürte ich eine Hand, die schwach meinen Unterarm umklammerte.

„Bleib hier.", hörte ich Dracos krächzende Stimme hinter mir und drehte mich abermals um.

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte ich herausfordernd und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Draco legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um mir in die Augen sehen zu können und flüsterte:" Weil ich an meinem letzten Abend nicht alleine sein will."

Schnell ließ ich mich ins Gras sinken und starrte ihn an. „Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte ich ihn und konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme nervös und unsicher klang. Innerlich schalt ich mich dafür, immerhin wollte ich in dieser Konversation den dominanten Part spielen.

„Du verstehst es sowieso nicht, also wären meine Worte verschwendet, wenn ich etwas sagen würde.", antwortete Draco, schlug seinen Kopf leicht gegen den Stamm des Baumes und setzte die Flasche in seiner Hand erneut an die Lippen.

„Vielleicht verstehe ich es nicht, aber ich kann es zumindest versuchen", entgegnete ich und lächelte sanft.

„Ich bin so gut wie tot, das weißt du, genauso wie ich es tue." Dieser Satz jagte mir eine Gänsehaut auf meine Unterarme, ich schluckte hart und blickte hinauf in den Nachthimmel. „Erschreckt dich diese Aussage?", fragte Draco und das erste Mal seit Beginn dieses Gesprächs grinste er, doch so krampfhaft er es versuchte, es sah nicht aus wie sein typisches Malfoylächeln.

„Ein bisschen, ja.", gab ich zu und sah ihm in die Augen. Der Blickkontakt war nur kurz, Draco wandte sich sofort ab und blickte über den See, dem das Mondlicht einen silbrigen Glanz verlieh.

„Mein Schicksal war besiegelt, schon lange vor meinem sechsten Schuljahr. In dieser Hinsicht haben Potter und ich etwas gemeinsam. Aber er wird für sein Schicksal und seine Taten bewundert und verehrt, mich hassen sie dafür. Ist das gerecht?", fragte er und sah mich wieder an, mit einem Blick, den ich noch nie zuvor bei Draco gesehen hatte. In ihm lag Bedauern, Trauer und Unsicherheit.

„Nein, das ist es sicher nicht. Aber du kannst dein Leben doch ändern. Noch ist es nicht zu spät, umzukehren.", antwortete ich und rückte etwas näher an ihn heran. Er wich nicht zurück, was mich beruhigte.

„Mein Vater ist in Askaban, meine Mutter wurde entführt und der dunkle Lord will mich töten, weil ich versagt habe. Was soll ich daran bitte ändern? Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, also diskutier bitte nicht mit mir darüber. Ich werde morgen zu ihm gehen und es endlich beenden. Immerhin ist es sowieso nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann ich sterbe, also kann ich meinen Todeszeitpunkt auch selbst bestimmen. Das lasse ich mir nicht nehmen." Dracos Stimme war beim letzten Satz außergewöhnlich stark, dafür bewunderte ich ihn. Trotzdem wurde der Kloß in meinem Hals immer größer, je mehr Zeit verstrich. Jeder Satz, den ich jetzt zu ihm sagen würde, könnte der letzte sein.

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte ich unsicher und versuchte, meine Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Einfach bei mir bleiben. Und das Thema wechseln, bitte. Ich will nicht über meinen Tod reden, während er schon in greifbarer Nähe ist. Ich hoffe du verstehst das.", antwortete er ruhig und trank einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey. Obwohl ich ihn gerne davon überzeugt hätte, dass er versuchen sollte zu kämpfen, kam ich seiner Bitte nach und sagte nichts. Meine Gefühle waren an diesem Abend nur zweitrangig, das wusste ich genau.

Fragend blickte Draco mich an und hielt mir die Flasche unter die Nase. Dankend nahm ich sie an und trank einen großen Schluck. Obwohl ich dieses Getränk normalerweise verabscheute, brauchte ich nichts mehr in diesem Moment als eine gehörige Portion Alkohol.

„Es ist schön hier, nicht?", fragte Draco leise und lächelte sanft. Mein Herz wurde schwer bei dieser Geste. Schmerzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich Draco eigentlich gar nicht wirklich kannte, und dass ich nie die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, hinter seine Fassade zu blicken. Doch, wie gesagt, es war unwichtig, was ich fühlte und dachte.

„Ja, traumhaft schön.", flüsterte ich und lehnte mich neben Draco an den Stamm des Baumes. Die jetzige Situation war so unglaublich, dass ich hätte lachen müssen, wenn sie nicht gleichzeitig so unglaublich traurig gewesen wäre.

„An was denkst du?", fragte Draco leise und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", antwortete ich und versuchte, die Verzweiflung aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Hör auf! Verschwende keine Gedanken daran, dafür ist die Nacht zu schön.", forderte er mich auf und ein strenger Ausdruck trat in sein Gesicht.

„Ich kann nicht, das ist doch verständlich, oder? Du hast mir gerade gesagt, dass du morgen sterben wirst! Da kann man an nichts anderes denken!", gab ich zurück und strich mir durch die Haare.

„Doch, kann man. Ich schaffe das auch.", antwortete er mit sanfter Stimme und schmunzelte.

„Ja? Und an was denkst du?"

„Daran, wie du dich an unserem ersten Schultag neben mich gesetzt hast, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und dich darüber beschwert hast, dass so viele Schlammblüter in Hogwarts sind."

„Das weißt du noch?", fragte ich verwundert und zwang mich zu einem leisen Lachen, obwohl mir danach nicht wirklich zu Mute war.

„Klar tu ich das. Es war ziemlich unvergesslich." Er grinste, kurz darauf runzelte er allerdings die Stirn und blickte mich fragend an. „An was denkst du jetzt?"

„An genau diesen Moment."

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du das nicht sollst."

„Das geht nicht."

„Vielleicht brauchst du einfach nur die richtige Ablenkung.", gab er zurück und blickte hinauf in den Himmel.

„Nichts in der Welt könnte mich davon ablenken, dass du sterben wirst.", antwortete ich leise und meine Mauer, die ich um meine Gefühle errichtet hatte, brach. Eine Träne nach der anderen trat aus meinen Augen und lief langsam meine Wangen hinab.

„Tut mir Leid.", schluchzte ich und trank einen weiteren großen Schluck aus der Flasche, die Draco ins Gras gestellt hatte. Langsam streckte mein Gegenüber eine Hand aus und strich mir die Tränen von meiner linken Wange.

„Schon okay.", flüsterte Draco und schluckte hart. Ich wusste, er wollte seinen letzten Abend genießen, und ich machte ihm gerade einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Du bist hier, das alleine zählt.", setzte er mit gebrochener Stimme fort und seufzte.

„Wie könnte ich jetzt auch weggehen?", fragte ich und lächelte traurig.

„Ganz einfach. Du stehst auf, drehst dich um und läufst zum Schloss."

„Du weißt, wie ich das meine."

„Ja, tu ich." Sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte, er schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und sah mich an.

„Möchtest du irgendwas? Kann ich irgendetwas tun?", fragte ich und blickte ihn fragend an. Ich wusste, dass diese Aussage äußerst unsensibel war, aber ich hatte das Bedürfnis, ihm einen Wunsch zu erfüllen in der Hoffnung, ihn glücklich machen zu können.

„Eine Sache wäre da schon….ich…ach….vergiss es einfach.", stotterte er und starrte zu Boden. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung legte ich eine Hand unter sein Kinn und hob es an, sodass er mich ansehen musste.

„Sag schon. Ich tu alles.", hauchte ich und lächelte.

„Naja….es ist lächerlich, aber mich hat seit Ewigkeiten niemand mehr umarmt.", antwortete er leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Bis ins Mark berührt von seinem unglaublich einfachen und bescheidenen Wunsch rückte ich näher an ihn heran und zog ihn in meine Arme.

Ich spürte, wie sein Körper sich entspannte und er seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter legte. Lange saßen wir einfach so da und sagten nichts, wir spürten den anderen einfach. Nichts anderes zählte. Nach ewigen Minuten löste sich Draco von mir und sah mich an.

Sein Blick jagte mir heiße Schauer meinen Rücken hinab und ich verpasste mir innerlich eine Ohrfeige, weil ich in diesem Augenblick an Dracos Körper dachte, an seine Bewegungen, die immer so selbstsicher und geschmeidig waren. Schnell schloss ich die Augen um mein rasendes Herz wieder zu beruhigen, doch als ich gerade wieder etwas sagen wollte, spürte ich zwei warme, weiche Lippen auf meinen.

Erschrocken zuckte ich zurück, doch Draco legte eine Hand auf meinen Hinterkopf und stoppte so meine Bewegung. Sein Mund glitt sachte über meinen, seine Zungenspitze streifte meine Lippen, worauf ich ihm wie paralysiert Einlass gewährte. Sachte lehnte er sich gegen mich, worauf ich dazu gezwungen war, mich zurückzulehnen und ins Gras zu legen. Dass dabei die Flasche mit Feuerwhiskey umkippte und ihren Inhalt über den Boden entleerte, bemerkte keiner von uns beiden.

Draco legte sich auf mich und küsste mich abermals, sachte und zärtlich. So, als wollte er mir nicht wehtun, nicht ahnend, dass er das sowieso schon tat. Es schmerzte so sehr, dass dies unser erster und letzter Kuss sein würde. Ich spürte sein Herz, das rasend schnell schlug, als wüsste es, dass es bald für immer still stehen würde. Die abermals aufkommende Traurigkeit verhinderte ich mit Mühe und ließ mich einfach fallen, immer tiefer und tiefer in den Strudel aus Verzweiflung, Gefühl, Zärtlichkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten wir uns wieder voneinander, Draco rollte sich von mir herunter und legte sich neben mich ins Gras. Sein Blick war geradeaus in den Himmel gerichtet, doch das Einzige, was ich ansehen konnte, war Dracos Gesicht im Schein des Mondlichts. Ich wollte mir jeden Millimeter seines Körpers merken, solange ich noch Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

„Dankeschön.", murmelte er nach einiger Zeit und seufzte.

„Gern geschehen.", antwortete ich krächzend und richtete meinen Blick wieder zurück zu den Sternen, mit denen alles begonnen hatte…..

--

und? gefällts euch?

macht kommis bitte :)

lg sabs


End file.
